MY LOVE
by asysyaffa
Summary: Naruto sudah berhasil memenangkan perang dan semua dunia shinobi kembali damai.Tapi ada yang masih menjadi masalah dalam hidup Naruto,ya nta Naruto yang sedari dulu hanya untuk Sakuranya seorang sepertinya harus ia lupakan,karena Sakura pasti bahagia dengan Sasuke.Tapi apakah Naruto mampu melakukan itu?


**MY LOVE**

**Summary : Naruto harus menentukan pilihan saat ia sudah bisa berpaling dari wanita yang selama ini ia cintai,sementara gadis itu malah membalas cintanya saat ia sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita Naruto menentukan pilihan cintanya?**

**Warning!: story abal,first fic,typo dimana mana,ooc.**

**Pair : NaruSaku,SasuHina**

Sudah 1 bulan setelah Perang Dunia Ninja sudah stabil kembali dan sudah kembali yang cukup cerah di konoha. Naruto sedang berjalan jalan mengelilingi desa tercintanya itu, ia sangat senang karena dapat memenangkan perang dunia ninja keempat dan berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke konoha, Naruto pun senyam senyum sendiri karena ia sangat senang dengan apa yang telah ia capai selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian Naruto melewati kedai Ichiraku dan seperti magnet saja tempat itu seakan menarik Naruto agar masuk kedalam dan mencicipi ramen karena aromanya yang sangat memikat, terutama bagi langsung duduk dan memesan ramen kesukaannya itu.

"Paman Teuchi aku pesan 4 mangkuk ya"."iya Naruto,atau bisa kupanggil pahlawan shinobi?"."Eh,tidak perlu seperti itu paman panggil saja aku Naruto seperti biasa".Paman Teuchi mengangguk dalam hati paman teuchi mengatakan "Naruto kau selalu rendah hati".

Setelah 10 menit menunggu akhirnya ramen itupun datang."Arigatou paman"."Hmm".Naruto langsung melahap ramen kesukaannya itu,tanpa menunggu waktu lama Naruto sudah selesai menikmati makanan favoritnya itu."Paman aku sudah selesai, uangnya ada di meja,arigatou paman",Naruto langsung melesat keluar dari kedai ramen dan kembali berjalan jalan di keramaian konoha.

Naruto kembali teringat dengan tragedi tewasnya Neji di medan perang untuk menyelamatkan benar benar sakit jika ia mengingat kejadian tersebut, ia langsung ingat dimana saat ia mulai merasa putus asa dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan,ia ingat jika Hinata lah yang memberinya semangat untuknya Hinata juga rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi Naruto,dan hinata lah yang telah mebuat Naruto kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan karena tewasnya Neji.

Naruto sendiri masih berpikir akan hal itu dan Naruto masih bingung akan perasaanya.

"aku memang kejam,aku kejam sudah membiarkan wanita yang selama ini mencintaiku tapi aku tidak pernah memperdulikannya,lelaki macam apa aku ini!?tapi aku merasa kalau hatiku sudah diambil sedikit oleh Hinata,tapi aku masih mencintai,bukan sangat mencintai sedetikpun aku tidak mebayangkan wajah cantik yang selalu membuatku gila setiap apa aku ini!aku harus melupakan Sakura-chan,dia mencintai Sasuke dia tidak akan pernah membalas cintaku harus berusaha agar lebih mencintai Hinata yah aku harus!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Naruto masih ribut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba tiba Hinata muncul di sebelah Naruto dan langsung memanggilnya "Na-naruto-kun".Dan panggilan Hinata tersebut sukses membuyarkan Naruto dari pikirannya yang sedang kacau."Hey Hinata sejak kapan kau berada disana?"."Ba-barusan Na-naruto-kun"."kau membuatku terkejut Hinata"."Ma-maaf Na-naruto-kun aku tidak sengaja"."iya aku cuma bercanda,ada apa Hinata kau memanggilku?"."Ti-tidak aku hanya ingin me-menyapa Na-naruto-kun".

"hmm...bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan sebentar kau mau?".Naruto berusaha mengajak Hinata berjalan jalan agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata dan bisa melupakan Sakura meskipun tidak mungkin."a-aku?"."yah kau siapa lagi".seketika wajah Hinata langsung memerah."a-aku...hmm...ba-baiklah na-naruto-kun".

Dijalan Naruto terus berbicara dengan bawelnya dan terkadang Hinata tertawa pelan karenanya."Hinata maafkan aku yah karena aku Neji tidak bisa bersama dengan kita lagi"."i-iya na-naruto-kun,jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu,aku yakin Neji-san senang di sana"."oya Hinata terima kasih juga ya,berkat kau aku waktu itu kembali bangkit"."sa-sama sama na-naruto-kun".

Mereka terus berjalan mengelilingi konoha tanpa mereka sadari mereka melawati rumah sakit saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol sakura keluar dari rumah sakit "aku akan kembali lagi besok ya shizune-sama"."baiklah Sakura,hati hati dijalan ya"."ya".

Saat Sakura mulai keluar dari rumah sakit Sakura melihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang bersenda gurau dengan begitu kenapa itu membuat hati Sakura sedikit sakit dan bingung."kenapa aku harus kesal jika si baka itu jalan berdua dengan Hinata?Lagipula mereka berdua serasi kok,dan aku kan mencintai Sasuke-kun,untuk apa aku cemburu dengan Hinata?".

Tapi dari lubuk hati terdalam Sakura hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah mencintai Naruto,bukan sakit sekali rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain,benar benar sakit."Jadi ini yang dirasakan oleh Naruto selama ini?selama aku masih terus menyebut nama Sasuke didepanmu".

Tiba tiba saja Sakura berkata "maafkan aku Naruto" tiba tiba saja air mata Sakura jatuh dan semakin lama air mata itu tidak terkendali lagi."kenapa?kenapa aku harus sekejam itu pada Naruto?kenapa? aku terus terjebak dalam cinta yang selama ini hanya membuat Naruto sakit karenanya,kenapa aku tidak sadar jika Naruto selama ini rela berkorban apapun untuk melindungiku,kenapa?kenapa aku harus setega itu, kenapa?,dan sekarang saat Naruto sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi aku baru menangisinya,kenapa?".

Sakura langsung mengelap airmatanya dan berkata "aku harus minta maaf dan membiarkan agar naruto memiliki kebahagiaan yang baru,yah walaupun sakit aku harus melakukannya,agar Naruto bisa bahagia meskipun bukan denganku".

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Hinata sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap,kau mau kuantar pulang?"."ti-tidak usah Na-naruto-kun aku bisa pulang sendiri"."oh baiklah,hati hati di jalan ya"."ya"

Hinata langsung berlari pulang menuju rumah kediaman Naruto juga berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Hmm...aku bingung kukira jika aku berjalan jalan dengan Hinata perasaanku padanya akan bertambah,tapi malah yang ada perasaanku yang tadinya sedikit menyukainya jadi hilang,aku bingung saat aku tadi berjalan dengan Hinata sepertinya hatiku tidak sebahagia ketika aku sedang berjalan bersama Sakura-chan."

"harusnya aku terus berusaha agar bisa tidak mencintai Sakura-chan lagi meskipun rasanya mustahil,aku yakin si Teme itu juga pasti mencintai Sakura-chan, jadi untuk apa aku mencintai Sakura-chan lagi".Pikiran Naruto kembali kacau seperti tadi lagi.

Yah hari semakin gelap dan Naruto sudah hampir sampai didekat flat Naruto sedang berjalan mendekati rumahnya itu tiba tiba saja ia mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto!".Ia masih belum memberanikan diri untuk melihat tiba tiba saja orang yang memanggil Naruto itu menepuk pundak Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto hampir jantungan karenanya."KYAAAAA HA-HA-HANTU!". "Hey kenapa kau kupanggil tidak menengok?".

Naruto lansung lari terbirit birit,tapi seketika ia sadar bahwa suara yang ia dengar barusan tidak asing ditelinganya dan ia langsung menhentikan langkahnya."hey kenapa kau malah lari,aku bukan hantu tau"."eh,Sakura-chan kau kah itu?"."iya ini aku Naruto!",teriak Sakura.

Naruto langsung kembali mendekati wanita yang dikiranya hantu tersebut."Gomen Sakura-chan kukira kau hantu hehehe".BLETAKK,Naruto langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Sakura."kau ini sampai segitunya mengira kalau aku ini hantu"."Aww,maaf Sakura-chan habis kau memanggilku di saat hampir gelap seperti ini".

"Lagipula mana ada hantu secantik dirimu Sakura-chan"ucap Naruto pelan dan mungkin tidak terdengar oleh Sakura yang masih ngambek dengannya."maafkan aku Sakura-chan aku kan tidak tahu"."iya aku hanya bercanda saja marah denganmu"."hehehe Sakura-chan ini bisa saja".

"oya ada apa Sakura-chan kau memanggilku? Tsunade-sama memanggilku?",tanya Naruto."ti-tidak aku hanya ingin emm mengajakmu makan ramen nanti malam di ichiraku bersamaku,kau bisa tidak?kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa", tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto tersentak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan,ia masih tidak yakin dengan kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura barusan."hmm...Sakura-chan apa aku tidak salah dengar?ka-kau mengajak aku makan ramen bersama di ichiraku?ki-kita berdua?apa kau yakin?",tanya Naruto yang juga sudah mulai blushing dibuatnya.

"kenapa? kau tidak mau yah,apa kau sudah merencanakan malam bersama Hinata?kalau begitu ma-maaf ya sudah mengajakmu barusan kukira kau tidak ada acara malam ini"jawab Sakura dengan wajah memelas."yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya".

Tiba tiba Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura,dan Sakurapun terkejut jadinya."aku tidak menolaknya Sakura-chan...,lagipula kenapa kau sampai berpikir kalau aku akan makan malam dengan Hinata? Apa kau tadi melihat aku berjalan berdua dengan Hinata?".

Seketika Sakura langsung kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia berkata dalam hati "darimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku tadi melihatnya berduaan dengan Hinata?"."ti-tidak aku tidak melihat kau berjalan dengan Hinata tadi.",jawab Sakura mengelak.

"Kalau begitu baiklah nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu dan kita akan makan ramen bersama!"."jadi kau mau Naruto?,yap baiklah sekarang lepaskan tanganku dan nanti malam kau jemput aku dirumah ya"

"Tentu,emm...Sakura-chan kau mau kuantar pulang?"."tidak usah Naruto,sudah dulu ya sampai jumpa"."Sampai jumpa juga nanti malam jangan lupa berdandanlah dengan cantik!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat"

"Kurasa ada hal penting yang ingin Sakura-chan bicarakan padaku...yasudahlah lihat nanti saja,sekarang aku harus mandi sebersih mungkin untuk 'kencan' nanti malam".

**HUWAAA! Maafkan aku minna-san aku bener bener bingung lanjutannya sorry ya chapter ini short banget...soalnya ini fic pertama aku maaf ya ini emang belum ada narusaku atau sasuhina nya sih insyallah chapter depan aku buat ada ya typo dimana banget yah?maaf pliss review yah buat perbaikan REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
